Lucky
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: When Sharon & Andy arrive in Ireland a few days after Christmas to ring in the New Year and take a much needed belated honeymoon, their adventures were bound to lead them from one thing to another. Whether that means from the city to a quaint Irish coastal town or from the bed to a pub and inevitably back to bed again. Either way, they're both feeling lucky in more ways than one.


A/N: This story was inspired by a New Year's Eve post on Tumblr by one of my followers, tearsandbrightness about Shandy celebrating New Year's. Another one of my followers, nope-the-f*ck-off, suggested that Sharon and Andy might have postponed their honeymoon for a bit and made the trip to Ireland around New Year's. For the purpose of this story, Sharon was never diagnosed with cardiomyopathy or any other sort of heart issues and her symptoms were merely related to a severe case of Influenza A, which was treated with some antiviral medications. Her symptoms finally dissipated completely about a week and a half before the wedding, but her and Andy both agreed to postpone their honeymoon until just before New Years to give Sharon's immune system a bit of time to build itself back up before they jetted off to Ireland.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Lucky**

Sharon and Andy had decided to leave for their honeymoon in Ireland a few days after Christmas and spend a couple weeks traveling through different towns before they returned to where they'd started and get on a plane to return home.

Since they'd arrived in Ireland on December 28th, Sharon and Andy had stopped overnight in a couple different towns to do a bit of exploring and catch up on their sleep. For New Years Eve and New Years Day though, they were staying in a picturesque coastal town called Glengarriff. Sharon and Andy arrived at their small rented cottage in Glengarriff around mid afternoon, but due to the time difference between LA and Ireland, they had decided to take a mid afternoon nap before venturing out that night.

* * *

Around 5pm, Andy awoke to Sharon peppering a trail of feather light kisses up his neck before whispering softly in his ear in a sing song voice, "Andy, it's time to wake up."

As soon as Sharon got the words out, Andy lazily grabbed hold of her and flipped them over until Sharon was beneath him.

As Andy rested his forehead against Sharon's, he looked at her in mock seriousness and said, "I was sleeping."

"I know, but we can't allow the jetlag to let us sleep our whole honeymoon away," Sharon told him.

"I like sleeping with you though," admitted Andy mischievously as he playfully wagged his eyebrow at Sharon.

"I like sleeping with you too, but as nice as it sounds, we can't just sleep our whole honeymoon away," said Sharon.

Andy placed a chaste kiss against Sharon's lips before he said, "You're right. What do you wanna do tonight?"

"How about while I'm taking a shower, you look up different pubs in the area and find us a spot for dinner tonight?" suggested Sharon.

"Okay," replied Andy before he once again kissed Sharon and then rolled back onto his side of the bed to grab his phone.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after Sharon had stepped into the shower, she heard the shower door open and close behind her as two familiar arms wound around her waist from behind.

"I knew that was way too easy," said Sharon knowingly.

Andy placed a kiss against the sensitive spot behind Sharon's ear before he whispered teasingly, "What do you expect when you leave me with that kind of mental picture?"

Sharon laughed before turning to face Andy and asked, "Did you at least find a place for us to eat first?"

"Yep. There's a hotel in town that has both a nice restaurant or a more casual pub. So, I guess it depends on what kind of dining experience you're in the mood for," said Andy.

"Which one do you want to go to?" asked Sharon.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me, babe. They both serve food and to tell you the truth, I'll probably be too busy looking at you to care much about what I'm eating," said Andy before placing a kiss against Sharon's shoulder.

"Well, in that case, it looks like my perfect husband is taking me to an Irish pub tonight," Sharon decided as she kissed Andy before stepping out of the shower.

"You're such a tease sometimes, you know that," Andy pointed out.

"We're married now. I have to find some way to keep the mystery alive," Sharon flirtatiously told him.

"Oh, I know plenty of ways we can do that," replied Andy mischievously.

"Well…maybe you can share some of those secrets tonight after we get back from dinner," Sharon teased him one final time before she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Sharon and Andy were driving through the small coastal village on their way to the pub Andy had found. Sharon was dressed in black cigarette pants, black heels and a lacy white shirt with the black peplum leather jacket Andy loved so much over the top of it. Meanwhile, Andy had opted for jeans, a nice sweater Sharon had bought him for Christmas, his brown leather jacket, and a pair of dress shoes.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the pub and Andy quickly found a parking space. After he turned off the car, he and Sharon got out and Andy locked it before settling his hand against Sharon's lower back as they walked into the pub.

Andy and Sharon were seated fairly quickly at a high top table near the back of the pub. A waitress handed them their menus and took their drink orders before announcing that she'd be back shortly to take their entrée orders.

After they had both began perusing their menus for a few minutes, Sharon reached across the table for Andy's hand and asked, "What looks good to you?"

"Besides you?" asked Andy as he gently squeezed Sharon's hand and gave her his best lopsided smile.

Sharon blushed and shook her head at Andy's comment as she looked up at him and said, "I was talking about the food and don't think I don't know what that smile means."

Andy laughed at the amount of truth contained in Sharon's comment before turning her hand over in his and replying, "I think I'm gonna go with the Irish Smoked Salmon with Asparagus."

"Mmmhmm. That does sound good. Do you wanna share or should I get my own salmon?" asked Sharon.

"I'll share as long as you agree to let me feed you a few bites," whispered Andy.

Sharon giggled at the roguish tone in Andy's voice before she replied back teasingly, "You know I love a good deal."

"I do," replied Andy as he lifted Sharon's hand up and placed a feather light kiss against the top of it.

"Well, since we're ordering that and we are in a pub, I'm thinking we should order some fried calamari rings too," suggested Sharon.

"A pint of Guinness and fried food. Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" asked Andy teasingly.

"Well, to borrow one of your famous pick up lines, I'm full of surprises," whispered Sharon.

"I do not have famous pick up lines," protested Andy.

"Oh, but you do. I remember plenty of officers back in the day calling you the resident Casanova of the LAPD," Sharon pointed out.

"Okay, maybe in all the years I've been with the LAPD, I've garnered a bit of a reputation, but I'm not the only one whose reputation precedes me," countered Andy.

"Very true. I distinctly remember a certain suspender wearing lieutenant reminding me of that with a badly drawn stick figure on a whiteboard at one point," said Sharon.

"Yet, despite my best efforts to get you to strongly dislike me, you married me anyways," said Andy as he grinned at her.

"Best decision I ever made," replied Sharon seriously as she lifted Andy's hand and placed a tender kiss against his palm.

"Me too. Seriously though, who would've thought that all these years later we'd be married and celebrating our honeymoon in Ireland?" Andy asked in amazement.

"I don't know. Sometimes I like to think that underneath all of the antagonism that existed between us back then, there was a small part of us that was inexplicably drawn to the other," admitted Sharon.

"Maybe. Just think about how messed up things might've been between us if we'd acted on it back then though. Neither of us were really in a place emotionally at the time to be in a relationship," pointed out Andy.

"You're right. I guess things unfolded between us exactly when they were supposed to," replied Sharon.

Just then, the waitress came over to take their food orders. Sharon gave the woman their order and the waitress left to put their orders in with the kitchen.

"I'm so glad that things have fallen into place the way they have and that by some strange miracle you agreed to be my wife," Andy told Sharon.

"Me too. There's nobody else I'd rather be in a pub on the coast of Ireland with," acknowledged Sharon.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the waitress delivered the food they'd ordered to their table. They both thanked her kindly before she took her leave and they began to survey the surprisingly large amount of food they'd ordered.

"This is quite a bit of food," said Sharon.

"Well, worst case scenario we end up taking some of it back with us and eating it later tonight or tomorrow," Andy pointed out.

"True," conceded Sharon as both she and Andy began putting pieces of each dish onto their plates.

"Here, try this," said Andy as he picked up a piece of salmon off Sharon's plate with a fork and held it out for her to try.

Sharon purposefully pulled the piece of fish off Andy's fork with her teeth and ate it before she said, "Mmhmm. So good."

"I'm not entirely sure why sometimes, but that humming sound you make never fails to drive me crazy in the best way possible," Andy told Sharon.

"Here, try some of this. It's so bad for you, but it tastes so good," Sharon told Andy as she took a piece of fried calamari from his plate and held it out to him.

Instead of grabbing the piece of fried calamari Sharon offered him with his hand, Andy opted for a bit more adventurous approach and decided to eat it straight from Sharon's hand, making sure to graze her fingertips teasingly as he took the piece of food she'd offered him.

"Oh god, that's good," said Andy.

"Which part?" Sharon playfully asked him.

"All of it," replied Andy as a goofy smile began to overtake his face.

"Eat the rest of your food. There will be plenty of time for that later," Sharon told him with a knowing look.

"Yeah, probably best to keep our strength up for dessert later," teased Andy.

A blush suddenly began to color Sharon's cheeks before she said, "I'm not sure whether to kiss you or kick you in the shin right now."

"Okay, I'll put Casanova Andy away until we get back to the cottage," Andy told her.

"Thank you," replied Sharon as she gently rubbed the side of her shoe against Andy's jean covered calf.

* * *

Sharon and Andy enjoyed the rest of their meal before paying their bill and making their way back to the cottage they were staying in for the next couple days. Once they arrived, Andy shut off the engine before he and Sharon quickly jumped out of the car and headed for the front door of the cottage as Andy hit the lock button to secure their vehicle.

Once they both made it to the door, Andy immediately pressed Sharon's back against it as they both frantically sought out the other in a passionate kiss. As their make out session quickly intensified, Sharon slid her hand beneath Andy's leather jacket and reached inside his jacket pocket for the key to the cottage before she broke the kiss and said, "As much as I love this, I don't think it would look so good if two officers of the LAPD got busted for public indecency by the Irish Police."

As Sharon turned around so she could unlock the door to the cottage, Andy wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss behind her ear before he whispered, "Mmhmm. As fun as this has been, I'd much rather be in bed with you than behind bars."

"Not to mention the embarrassment of being caught in such a compromising position," replied Sharon as she opened the door.

As they stepped inside, Andy closed the door and leaned his back against it as he trailed off suggestively, "Now that we're behind closed doors though…"

Sharon's lips quickly found Andy's again as they both frantically began toeing out of their shoes. Leaving a pile of shoes next to the door, Andy began maneuvering them away from the door and towards the bedroom as he whispered, "As sexy as this jacket looks on you, I think it would look much better on the floor right now."

"I agree," replied Sharon as she slowly unzipped the jacket and let it fall unceremoniously onto the floor in the hallway.

Andy quickly took off his own leather jacket and threw it haphazardly onto the floor behind Sharon. He pulled Sharon closer to him and snuck his hands underneath her shirt to rest on her hips as he whispered, "Beautiful."

Sharon giggled and began pulling Andy down the hallway and toward the bedroom as their lips reconnected and their shirts quickly landed in a pile in the doorway of the master bedroom.

"Have I ever told you just how much I appreciate your taste in lingerie?" asked Andy teasingly as they momentarily broke apart for air.

"Not in so many words…or really any words at all. You've certainly showed me plenty of times though," Sharon teased back.

Andy responded by pushing them backwards until the back of Sharon's knees hit the bed and she gently fell onto the mattress as Andy fell down next to her and said, "Well, as always, you're looking quite exquisite tonight."

"I see Casanova Andy's back," said Sharon playfully as she ran her hands through the hair at the base of Andy's neck.

"I'll be here all night," joked Andy.

Sharon slowly inched her face closer to Andy's as she whispered suggestively, "I'm not that interested in talking right now actually."

Andy quickly closed the gap between their lips and flipped them over until Sharon was beneath him.

They laid there lazily making out for a few minutes before Andy reached behind Sharon to unhook her bra. As Andy removed her bra and tossed it onto the floor, Sharon began fumbling with the button on Andy's jeans. As Sharon unzipped his jeans, Andy quickly kicked them off and onto the floor somewhere before turning his attention back to making love to his wife.

Andy left a trail of feather light kisses against Sharon's neck before moving down to her chest. He gently palmed her right breast while teasing her left nipple with his tongue.

Andy smiled as Sharon arched herself into his touch and said, "Oh, Andy."

Andy quickly moved on to tease Sharon's right nipple with his mouth and tongue as his fingers gave ample attention to her left breast as well. Sharon moaned his name once again before she coaxed Andy back up her body until his lips were back on hers. Andy soon felt Sharon's tongue dart across his lips teasingly as they continued kissing and he responded by pressing a gentle love bite to her bottom lip, which he instantly soothed with his tongue.

They soon broke apart for some much needed air, but continued resting their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment and smiled.

"I told you I knew what that smile meant," replied Sharon as she ran her hand along Andy's jaw line.

"And I told you I'd be too busy looking at you to care what I was eating," replied Andy as he ran the back of his hand along Sharon's cheek.

"I believe you said something about having dessert later too," mentioned Sharon casually.

"That's right," replied Andy as his eyes lit up and he began trailing kisses down Sharon's body until he arrived at his destination.

Andy momentarily lifted his head up from between Sharon's legs and gave her his trademark lopsided grin as he teasingly ran his thumbs up and down Sharon's inner thighs.

"Seriously Andy," replied Sharon exasperatedly.

"I'm enjoying the view before I savor my dessert," joked Andy.

Sharon laughed at that before she said, "Oh my god. Worst pickup line ever,"

"You still love me though despite my cheesy pickup lines," retorted Andy.

"I do. I really do," replied Sharon as her voice rose at least a couple octaves when Andy's tongue made contact with her center.

As Andy continued running his tongue along Sharon's center, he heard Sharon mumble, "A little lower."

"Right here, sweetheart?" asked Andy as he teasingly grazed Sharon's entrance with his finger before removing it.

"Andy," Sharon whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

Andy momentarily smiled to himself before resuming his previous ministrations against Sharon's entrance with his tongue.

As Andy's tongue continued darting in and out of her entrance, Sharon wove her fingers through Andy's hair as she breathlessly muttered, "Almost there."

Andy knew just the thing that would put Sharon over the edge and used the pad of his thumb to gently stroke Sharon's clit again and again.

"Yes, Andy. Yes!" Sharon moans loudly, encouraging him to keep going.

"Oh god! Yes! Right there. So good. Yes! Ahh Andy! Yes!" moaned Sharon as she tumbled over the edge.

A few moments later, Andy looked up from between Sharon's legs with a smug grin on his face before he asked, "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Sharon laughed at Andy's joke as she attempted to catch her breath and said, "You better get up her before I slap you."

Andy wiped his mouth as he quickly moved up Sharon's body until they were once again face to face.

"Thank you. That was incredible," Sharon told Andy before she placed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"My pleasure," replied Andy with a goofy grin on his face before he captured Sharon's lips in a slightly more passionate kiss.

"Speaking of pleasure…" Sharon trailed off as she coaxed Andy onto his back and proceeded to pull his boxers off and toss them onto the floor before maneuvering her legs until she was straddling him.

"I can never decide if I like the last view better or this one," teased Andy as he affectionately ran his thumbs up and down Sharon's hips in a soothing pattern.

Well, lucky for you, tonight you don't have to choose," said Sharon as she placed another chaste kiss against Andy's lips.

"Lucky me," replied Andy with a shit eating grin before he captured Sharon's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sharon and Andy spent the rest of the night alternating between making love and resting up for the next round. They had another whole day before they had to leave this cottage and both were intent on savoring the entire honeymoon experience.

* * *

As they awoke late the next morning, Andy rested his forehead against Sharon's as he looked into her eyes and said, "Happy New Year."

"It is New Year's, isn't it?" asked Sharon.

"Uh huh. And what a great year it's been so far. I'm in bed with my beautiful wife in a romantic Irish cottage by the sea," said Andy with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Mmhmm. And I'm cuddled up with my handsome perfect husband with nobody and nothing else demanding our attention but each other," replied Sharon.

"So, you know that thing you said yesterday afternoon about not being able to sleep our whole honeymoon away?" asked Andy.

"Mmhmm. Although, I never said anything about staying in bed all day…and I don't know about you…but I don't plan on doing much sleeping today," countered Sharon suggestively as a flirtatious grin broke out across her face.

"You read my mind," replied Andy before capturing Sharon's lips in a passionate kiss, both intent on enjoying the alone time they had left on their honeymoon before they returned to their everyday life back home.

Whether they were together on the coast of Ireland or in sunny Los Angeles, Sharon and Andy knew that the other would always be there for them whether they needed someone to anchor them in the present moment or to be their guiding light showcasing the even brighter future that was sure to lie ahead of them. 

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little New Year's Shandy Honeymoon fic! As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story. Your feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
